Chained on Halloween
by Twilightian
Summary: For Jayeliwood's "Sexy Edward Contest" - Alice is holding a Halloween Party. Bella and Edward have a bet - winner has the other chained. Who will it be? Rated M BxE R&R? Thanks! :D


**Sexy Edward Contest**

**Title: Chained at Halloween**

**By: Twilightian**

**Type of Edward: Geeky/Superhero/Dominate Edward**

**Character type: Slightly OOC (Just in case)**

**Story type: All Vampire**

**POV: Bella**

**If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:**

**Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com **

**If you would like to see all the stories that a part of this contest visit**

**Jayeliwood's profile page and visit her favorite stories. **

**AN: It's a bit different - definitely more daring than "By the Book" Be warned - miiight be a little "Breaking Dawn" spoilerish and it's rated M for a reason people!**

* * *

Alice's hosting a Halloween party tonight.

Alice had raved on and on about it for weeks on end. She sent invites out to everyone we knew. The Denali clan were coming, and people we knew, _humans_ we knew were rsvp-ing left right and centre.

With the huge response - it was guaranteed to be a night to remember.

I looked forward to it with a certain amount of excitement a small child would have in the lead up to Christmas. I had a plan.

I decided a week ago that Edward and I could make it a competition. To see how long we could go without touching each other during the Halloween bash. Edward's competitive side won out and we took a bet.

Our bet? The one to give in to the temptation would be chained to the bed and tortured in whichever way the victor wanted.

I desperately wanted Edward chained and bolted. I'd fantasized about it even before this opportunity presented itself. Just the thought of those perfect creamy white hands shackled to our bed head made me shiver in arousal.

I daresay he's thought about me in that position as well. We'll have to try it out - but tonight, **I** am going to win.

The Cullen house had changed entirely. The front yard had been done up to look like a cemetery. Gravestones littered the clearing, celebrity names etched into the faces. A fake hand was buried into the ground - fingers reaching to the sky. A wax fake cadaver to one side of the giant front door. It's skin had a slight blue tinge and froth seeped from its mouth. It looked so realistic. Trust Alice to go over board with the decorations.

Pumpkins lined the sides of the steps, crude faces cut into them ogling anyone to pass through the throng of orange vegetables.

I ran my hand through my hair, primping it further. I smoothed my other hand down the front of my baby blue dress, my breasts were pushed up and appeared much larger than they were by the corset. I straightened the white lace underneath the hem of my dress that came only to cover a small portion of my thighs. My legs went on forever in white fishnet stockings, finished with a pair of shiny red pumps.

I smiled a wicked smile at my devious creation.

I twirled a finger in a loose curl of hair before entering the house.

The doorway was decorated with large spider webs, a few widow spiders hanging from the threads. The front room was cleared and the walls were draped by flowing black curtains - masking the light of the moon outside.

Quite a few people were here already. I saw Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley standing over to one side, nervous smiles on their faces. Angela and Ben were dancing in the middle of the floor alongside a number of other couples. A steady beat reverberated around the room and seemed to flow through the party goers.

The costumes people wore were amazing. Jessica wore a ripped white dress decorated with a splashing of deep red at the centre of her - she'd come as a woman in white. Mike Newton wore a headband that made him look as though someone shot him through the head with a bow and arrow - apart from that, he hadn't put in that much effort, wearing casual yet slightly formal attire.

It was then that I noticed something large hanging from the ceiling.

Was it another cadaver?

No... this body swung around at it's own peril and I saw it moving of it's own accord. I walked slowly over to it.

Someone had found a black Spiderman costume. I laughed when I realized.

Who was it though? The man was too slim to be Emmett. Jasper? No - Jasper had bolts in his neck, a green tinge to his skin and was paying Alice, dressed as Frankenstein's Bride, his whole attention over in the corner.

I stepped up closer and sniffed the stranger in the Spiderman costume.

_Edward_.

I gasped.

I looked him from toe to head. His feet curled around the rope that held him up, the muscles of his legs rippling beneath the latex suit. My eyes wandered down and took in his crotch and abdomen. My mouth salivated instantly. I wanted to touch it so badly.

But then I thought of this black Spiderman chained to my bed at home. My resolve strengthened as I let my eyes wander lower to take in the rest. I moaned softly.

Edward kept one hand on the rope and lowered the other to peel the mask away, letting it rest just above his nose.

I put my hands on my hips and stared him down.

"Bella..." Edward started, I interrupted.

"Did you dress up as Spiderman just so you could have your hands busy to keep from touching me? Touching this?" I asked him in the most sultry tone I could muster as I trailed my hand across my chest.

"You look so sexy." Edward admired.

"I do my best." I smiled proudly, "Are you going to come down?"

"Maybe. If my Bella will behave." Edward added slyly, his lips curled into an upside down smirk. So hot.

"I can't guarantee that." My breathing had accelerated.

In a move not even Mike Newton would dream about being able to do, Edward swung himself across the room and flipped onto the ground to land on his feet. Crouching down low, Edward's eyes never left me.

Edward slowly rose to his full height and I couldn't help but whimper quietly to myself. No one would have heard me, except... maybe my family. Edward smirked. But his muscles rippling beneath the second layer of skin the suit had become were too hard to ignore.

People danced around us. We only had eyes for each other. I had to fight the urge to close the gap between us and throw myself at my very own comic superhero. I had the feeling it was a losing fight. Edward didn't seem to budge one bit, neither did his smirk.

"Give in..." I heard Edward whisper, I heard it over the distance and loud music.

"Never..." I whispered back.

Edward's smirk grew. He sauntered toward me, my very own evil Spiderman. I rooted myself to my spot on the floor. I pushed my mental shield out once he was close enough.

My thoughts were sordid. I flashed back to one particular romp...

_Edward was running his hands up and down the back of my thighs as he pumped into me from behind. My screams echoed throughout the clearing we'd found. _

I smirked back at Edward. Edward stalled, his smirk gone and instead chewing on his lip forcefully.

"Careful you don't bite it off." I taunted.

Edward removed his mask, his tousled bronze hair standing at very odd angles. I moved forward and reached up to run my fingers through his hair out of impulse without thinking about it at all. It was too much to resist.

Edward grinned triumphantly and threw his arms around my waist. He pushed me into his body, his lips travelling up my neck and to my ear where he sucked on the lobe. I moaned throatily.

"You lose." Edward murmured ominously.

I shuddered involuntarily. Edward's hands rubbed down my back, further and clasped my ass. I gave a short surprised squeak, Edward's smirk grew.

"I knew it wouldn't take you long before you just had to touch me... so now I have to punish my naughty little Alice in Wonderland." Edward whispered into my ear, it sent tingles of fear and excitement all the way through me.

"Edward..." I breathed near silently, _I want to get out of here_...

"Let's get out of here..." Edward grinned a particularly excited grin as he seemed to read my mind - oh, the shield was around him as well... damn.

Edward's hand wrapped around my own and tugged me none too gently behind him. Edward tilted his head toward Alice. Alice sent him a grin in return, she knew what was going to happen. If I weren't so in need of Edward right now - I'd be embarrassed.

Edward led us out the back of the house and into the trees surrounding. Edward put on a burst of speed that left me behind - him nowhere in sight. I stopped in my tracks. What was he playing at?

I heard a soft chuckle echo through the trees. In what would've been a blurred movement to a human's eyes - Edward ran full pelt at me. His arms wrapped around my waist and I was brought into his path, Edward ran us into the ground. My back dug into the ground as we fell, creating a long trench in the ground through the trees. When we came to a stop, Edward's mouth was all over mine, his hands roaming all over my body. I arched up into his touch. Edward forced me back down - I pouted.

"Your pout looks so delicious." Edward commented before crushing our mouths together. His tongue sought entrance to my mouth and I all too willingly gave it to him. Our tongues battled for dominance, Edward eventually won out. His tongue explored my mouth, so skilful as he traced patterns across the roof of my mouth. I moaned loudly.

I traced my hands down his chest and to his crotch. I palmed him through the latex suit. Edward groaned, his arousal growing by the second. The constricting suit must be proving a big problem.

Edward grabbed at my hands and held them above my head to stop from touching him. I whimpered petulantly.

"Nuh uh uh, my dirty little wife will not have control over me, your mighty super hero."

Edward's mouth bit at my bottom lip, grinding it between his teeth. I gasped loudly through the pleasure and forgot to laugh at his statement. Edward's hands rubbed along my waist, rising higher to cup my breasts. One hand pulled the top of my dress back, he slid it under the corset and tweaked my nipple. I gasped out loud, arching myself up into his chest.

"I love how only I have this affect on you." Edward's eyes were pitch black with lust, his dominating side made me wet with anticipation, "Now, If you'll be a good wife, I might just reward you."

I moaned. Edward picked me up in his arms and ran towards our house. He kicked open the door and stepped over the threshold. Kissing me roughly, Edward walked through the hallway, he kicked our bedroom door open and slammed it closed again. Throwing me onto the bed, I squealed loudly. Edward chuckled.

Edward went over to our closet and rummaged around inside. He stepped back out with a long length of chain in his hand - a sturdy padlock with key hanging off the end. My eyes bulged at the sight of it.

"Now - you can either be good and let me chain you to the bed head, or you can make this difficult for me." Edward offered.

Edward ambled towards the bed, I crawled back up to the headboard, retreating from him. Edward's grin only grew.

Edward's knees bumped into the end of the bed. He wound the chain around his hands, they clanked ominously. I knew that I could break out of them if I wanted to - but I was going to have some fun, I wouldn't let him chain me without a fight. I wanted to see him in action in his sexy Spiderman costume.

I bent my leg and beckoned him to me with a flick of my ankle. With as much seduction as I could muster, I sent him a goading smirk.

Edward's expression seemed to change from excitement to lust in an instant. Quicker than anything, Edward jumped onto the bed, straddling my waist. I bucked my hips up and sent him falling off of me. The look of surprise on his face was almost priceless.

Edward was on all fours. He crawled over me slowly. I spread my legs wide and enticed him in. Edward dragged the chain over my thighs, the cool steel making me shiver more out of anticipation than the cold.

I pouted my lips and stretched my hands up to the headboard, curling my fists around the wrought iron bars, my nails digging into the fleshy insides of my wrists.

Edward smiled slowly, dragging himself up my body and making sure he kept up the friction between us. His lips descended on my stomach, kissing me through the fabric of my dress. I arched up into his inviting lips and he bit down through the dress. I moaned ever so loudly.

He continued up my body until I noticed his obvious arousal starting to dig into my thigh. I moaned again. Edward dragged the chain across my breasts playfully. I bit my lip, hard. Edward ground his hips into mine and I closed my eyes and groaned.

I heard the chain and felt it wrapping around my wrists, fastening them to the headboard. With a snap, the lock was shut.

My eyes snapped open. I tested the strength of the chain - not too hard, because I knew I could break out of them if I wanted to. They seemed strong enough.

Edward leaned back and admired the view I presented. His eyes were fully blown, his suit clung to him in all the right places. The strain of his crotch against the suit was obvious. I smirked up at him and ground my hips up into his.

Edward slammed his hands down either side of my stomach.

"Nuh uh, you don't call the shots - I do." Edward didn't look at my face, he was too busy letting his eyes roam over my body. I just wanted him to touch me, I craved skin to skin contact.

Edward levered himself off of me and stepped lightly off of the bed. I scowled at him.

"You're so cute when you scowl like that." Edward observed as he rummaged around in a drawer.

He pulled out a pair of large scissors and came back to stand beside the bed.

"If this is going to work, this outfit will not do well to be on you."

Edward leaned over me and began cutting my dress from me. he snipped down the corset, the steel of the scissors sending shivers through me. I moaned. The corset popped open when Edward finished cutting it. My breasts busted free.

"So beautiful."

He continued cutting away the material until I was only left in my panties and fishnet stockings.

Edward crawled onto the bed and gently picked up one of my legs in his grip. Starting at my toes, Edward snipped through the flimsy material slowly, gradually making his way up my calf, my thigh until the material fell from my leg. He repeated the process with my other leg. I bit my lip as I realized the only thing shielded from his sight was covered by my white lace boy leg panties.

"It's a shame really. I liked this outfit on you." Edward commented.

Edward lowered his head to my stomach. Kissing the bare skin until he came to the edge of my panties. Carefully, he bit through the fabric and in one violent movement - he ripped them free from me. I groaned as the air hit my moist core.

"So sexy."

"This is so unfair - you've still got that suit on." I sounded like a child.

"All in good time, love. All in good time."

Edward returned to my legs, kissing his way up my creamy white thighs. I moaned desperate for the contact to rise further. He took his sweet time.

I writhed under his touch getting wetter by the minute. This dominant side of Edward was sooo sexy.

Edward completely by-passed my core and went straight to my stomach. I groaned, annoyed. Then his tongue dipped into my bellybutton. I moaned louder. I could feel his grin against my skin. I tried bucking my hips up into him, but he held me down firmly. I yanked my hands at the chains. They were good and tight - if I were to exert more strength, I'm sure I could break them. But I was enjoying this way too much.

Edward kissed up my stomach and around my breasts. My breathing hitched when his breath ghosted over my nipples. I wanted the contact of his lips on them but he wouldn't give me that pleasure.

"You're such a fucking tease, you know that?" I growled.

"I know." Edward smiled his crooked smile - I couldn't be mad at that. His lips then caught mine in the most passionate kiss. His tongue delved into my mouth, caressing mine before battling for dominance. I'd give it to him, but I wanted some control. I won him over and pushed my tongue into his mouth, pulling his tongue through my lips and sucking hard on it. Edward groaned. His arousal ever evident at my hip.

"I know you wanna fuck me, Edward." I whispered up at him. "I know you wanna take me. Do it Edward, I know you want to."

I tried goading him on, grinding my hips up into his stomach, Edward moaned breathily. The friction his latex suit provided wasn't so bad, but I wanted it off him - **now**. I wrapped my legs around his waist and brought him closer to me. Edward peeled my legs back suddenly and leapt from the bed. I growled loudly.

Edward laughed. His hands went to his throat, his nimble fingers peeling back the suit. Inch by inch, Edward pulled the suit off of him, revealing more and more skin. He slid it down to his hips, his muscular chest had a light sheen of moisture. He smirked when I grew impatient at his striptease being paused.

I yanked at the chains, the noise it created echoed through the room.

Edward's thumbs hooked in at the suit at his waist and he ever so slowly pulled it down.

"Hurry up." I pouted.

Edward ripped the rest of the suit from his body. He stood their in all his naked glory. No underwear? How, kinky of him.

Edward prowled around the edge of the bed, his eyes roaming up and down my body.

"Please stop with the games and **do** something." I wasn't exactly beyond pleading and begging.

Edward climbed onto the bed, the mattress dipped with his weight. My breathing stopped as he crawled over me, his body hovering just above mine. I arched up, Edward moved as I did - I couldn't gain contact.

I growled.

"If you don't touch me now I'll have to do something drastic."

Edward's eyebrow quirked, "What exactly will you do when you're chained up at my mercy?"

His tone sent tingles through my body, moisture dripped between my thighs.

"You're so beautiful when you're aroused. Your scent is to die for."

"Edwarrrd... please." I begged, pleading with my eyes, my hands yanking at the chains.

Edward seemed to think it over for a second before, quicker than anything - his mouth descended on my stomach, sucking greedily at my skin, moving lower and lower.

"Unhhh... Edwaard." I moaned.

His mouth closed over my nub and I just about screamed with pleasure. If I wasn't already wet I'm sure I was drenched with my juices.

Edward continued licking at my core, his tongue delving through me. I moaned continuously. I pushed my hips up into his mouth and he only happily quickened his pace.

"Edward!" I groaned. My release was near, I could **feel **it. Edward drew his mouth away.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed, instantly disappointed.

"Soon enough." Edward promised. "You're not going to walk straight when I'm done with you and that's something considering we're not human."

Edward's evil smirk filled my senses and I was instantly wetter with my arousal. Edward's hands grabbed at my thighs as he leaned up to place kisses along my arms chained to the headboard. His cock dragged along the flesh of my stomach and I gasped at the contact.

"Edward, please, fuck me." I begged with all I had.

"When you ask so prettily for me, it's so hard to turn you down." Edward's eyes were pained.

Edward kissed me roughly, his hands running up my sides and cupping my breasts. He massaged them thoroughly, tweaking my nipples causing me to moan and groan with wild abandon.

"You're so sexy when you're in control, Edward." I looked up at him, sure my eyes were black with utter desire and lust, "_Please_."

Edward's hands instantly grabbed at my thighs. He lifted my legs over his shoulders and placed himself at my entrance. I took a breath in anticipation and held onto it.

Edward slammed home.

I screamed.

Somewhere I heard something shatter.

I couldn't care less.

Edward inside me was my personal heaven. I didn't need to hope for heaven after I died when I had it here alive.

I groaned.

"Fucking move!" I growled.

"Patience is a virtue, love." Edward smirked.

"You're so dead." I ground out through my teeth.

"My heart may be, but my love for you will always live."

Edward pulled back until only his tip was still sheathed within me. He slammed back into me again with more force than before.

"Yes, Edward please, yes." I muttered incoherently.

Edward started up a fast rhythm. I was in utter ecstasy. I threw my head back against the headboard with such force, had I been human I would have been knocked unconscious. The whole bed shook.

"Faster, harder, more, more**more**." I begged, my cries echoing through the room.

Edward's pace grew faster, his thrusts stronger and stronger. He grunted with the effort. Deliciously painful, deliciously **gooood**.

Edward's thrusts grew erratic and I knew he was near his climax.

"Come for me Edward, come. _Please_."

Edward moaned so loudly, I was sure if anyone had been within a 2 mile radius of the house - they would have heard.

With an ear splitting growl, Edward thrust into me so hard stars burst behind my eyelids. My body shook involuntarily and pleasurable shocks radiated throughout my body. My walls milked him for all he was worth.

"Ohhhhh Edwaard..." I moaned, utterly spent.

Edward fell on top of me, his head buried in my chest, breathing heavily. My wrists itched to be out of the chains but I was too exhausted to say anything.

"You're unbelievable, Bella." Edward breathed, his voice muffled by my chest.

"I... don't think... I'll be able to walk straight for at least a little while." I replied.

Edward chuckled. He leant up and kissed my wrists beneath the chains.

Edward looked into my eyes lovingly...

"Now where did I put the key?"

**AN: I couldn't resist. I had this brain wave the other day and **_**had **_**to do something about it. So here it is. Enjoy! Let me know what you think ;)**

**Pssst. I'm still working on "Moonlit Meadow"! I'm making it all the more special ;)**


End file.
